CP - July, 2392
This page chronicles posts #24001-24120 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2392. *CP - June, 2392 *CP - August, 2392 Cardassia Plots First Week When YORKIN KORINAS and ZEEDA KORINAS are out for dinner, he notices eyes on her from other men before pushing her more into wearing pant suits to look more professional. SIOMANE TARA finishes her day at the clinic and gets into a sexy situation with FREN DANAN only for LINA DANAN to walk in on them and feeling put out. Second Week When LINA DANAN hopes to get some advice from her in-laws, she finds JORGU DANAN is more helpful than the women and talks about her expectations of marriage. Fourth Week When MICHAEL reaches the planet, he meets with QUESTA and they go into the future. Bajor Plots First Week Concerned about Megan in a military academy, LALI MUNROE calls CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and they talk about the pros/cons of that decision. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE talks to MARIAME LOMAX about her sons at the academy and just how problematic Connor is going to be. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V talks to LALI at the campaign office and tries to cheer her up regarding the campaign, Arthur and Megan. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE put in a sandbox in their back yard prompting WILLOW GREENWOOD and VINCENT GREENWOOD to ask more questions about her being their mother. JACKSON MOYER and JANA KORVIN continue to associate and have a drink together as they talk about ISEK and their potential danger. INDIRA DORR seeks out ARTHUR GREENWOOD to see how he is doing and they make plans to keep in touch once they are both on Earth. KARYN has some worries about the Klingon issue and talks to BENJAMIN WOLFE about it since he is the New Emissary and her brother. CONNOR ALMIN manages to get a hole in his wall and communicates with MEGAN GREENWOOD to talk about escape plans. CHRISTOPHER needs some guy time and seeks out MARCUS WOLFE, talking about the Klingon issue and a very species student being in his class in September – Khoal Damar (Pardek). When JANA KORVIN realizes he is overwhelmed he and NERYS DORR talk but it leads to them kissing and announcing they still have mutual feelings. FARHI WOLFE gets some ideas in his head about Lego and LUKE WOLFE helps him out, as well as WOLFE-KORAN JATAR and LAUREN WOLFE who lend him things to complete his project. NERYS isn’t sure how to deal with Korvin’s reveal and talks to INDIRA DORR who is skeptical something long distance could work out. MARIAME LOMAX goes out to hospital staff night, talking to JACKSON MOYER and getting some info on his no questions asked clinic he works at. LAUREN is more than excited when NOAH ALMIN shows up at the house and they reminisce for old time sake. Second Week When NOAH ALMIN gets back on the planet, he goes to see LAUREN WOLFE and they talk about their friendship. NERYS DORR and JANA KORVIN go out on a date night and decide they want to try and make something work between them. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD has another conversation with his therapist THADEUS SARIEL. He is determined to be getting better and on the right track. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V is out with LALI MUNROE and JAMAAR GRACE riding when Lali has an accident and hits her head. She is fine but wakes up with the memories and consciousness of LALI GREENWOOD from 2408. KATAL WOLFE hopes to foster more interest for FARHI WOLFE in construction and architecture so she brings him to the new campus for intell officers being built on Bajor. LALI FP comes too more, acting strangely to MICHAEL who is concerned she really hit her head but gives her some space. LALI FP has some time to her and looks into her counterpart’s life seeking out CHRISTOPHER at the school before switching some classes around before agreeing to babysit. As a result, LALI FP cancels a date night with MICHAEL which makes him worry some more before she confesses she is on her period and just feeling awkward. ELLIANA DHAJA is at the military prep academy and gets to talk to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE, sharing some information about her likes/dislikes. Getting together at the Wolfe Residence, KATAL and MARIAME LOMAX catch up on the past couple years they have been apart. Meanwhile, LAUREN and NOAH hang out some more, this time ending things in a kiss before Noah dashes away. CONNOR ALMIN and MEGAN GREENWOOD are finally ready and escape from the facility, using the tech he has made and getting on a hovertrain out of the city. KHOAL DAMAR has arrived to Bajor for school and unpacks his apartment with MADI DAMAR who plans on taking him out to some museums later. KARYN DAX-WOLFE arrives to CHRISTOPHER’s residence to help him search for Megan as everyone has now gotten word of the escape. SAMANTHA is shocked at the news of the escape and gossips about it with NOAH who is a little concerned. KHOAL goes out to the University to explore his surroundings and runs into MARCUS WOLFE who recognizes just who he is. MEGAN and CONNOR get off in Penkian and go into an abandoned building before they decide they need to steal food and things to get by. Third Week When CONNOR ALMIN is at the library to look up information about building a temporal transporter, he is caught by PATRICK REESE who brings him back and has a heart-to-heart with him about why he runs away. REESE gets an idea that he could better mentor Connor himself and asks ANDRUS ELBRUNNE’s permission to have him bunk with him and keep a more one-to-one option open. LUKE WOLFE gets a communication from mJANA KORVIN who is pretending to be the real one and he gives that info to KARYN DAX-WOLFE when he finds an encrypted code from NOMA inside. When Connor is taken, MEGAN GREENWOOD calls ARTHUR GREENWOOD on Earth in a panic because she doesn’t know what to do. He lies to her and explains he is coming to Bajor to get her and go to the clinic. ARTHUR then calls KARYN and informs her of what is going on so Megan can be caught. KARYN then seeks out KATAL WOLFE and tells her about the mUniverse information and what she should do. MEGAN is still out in the woods, making her way to Ashalla when she runs into MICHAL JESYN’s projection named GAGE and they converse before he disappears. JANA KORVIN realizes he is being sent on a mission to rescue Noma and talks to NERYS DORR about it and they opt to get together and be intimate. REESE goes to the clinic where Megan is supposed to go and runs into JACKSON MOYER before asking if he would like to be the CMO of the academy because they need more officers. MEGAN is finally caught and faints before bring brought into the academy where ANDRUS tells her how things are going to be very different from here on out. KARYN has news about the mUniverse and seeks out CHRISTOPHER who explains Megan was found and is okay before Karyn debates if she should go into the mirror universe. RELAR SORNA is called in to counsel CONNOR and learns more about his background. CHRISTOPHER and MARIAME LOMAX are brought into the school and are told about their kids health and future. CHRISTOPHER remains to talk to MEGAN, really trying to get her to trust him and behave. KARYN wants to keep ARTHUR in the loop so she calls him, informing him of what is going on with Megan. LALI MUNROE (LALI GREENWOOD) is at the Greenwood residence when CHRISTOPHER gets back from his meeting and she unlocks the memories he has of the future before she is able to stay the night with him, both talking about how things will be okay and their future kids/relationship. ARTHUR has a therapy session with RELAR via a projection as he talks about how he hates being compared to more serious offenders. CALEB SPARKS has been called in to spend the nights with MEGAN in the academy while she is in isolation since she doesn’t response well to being alone and he pushes her to try harder to trust others. Fourth Week When LALI MUNROE (LALI GREENWOOD) stayed the night at CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD’s residence, they are briefly confused before MICHAEL RICHARDSON V shows up in a rage. There is a fight and Lali gets knocked on the head a bit, making her realize she needs to be knocked out once more to get back to her other body. INDIRA DORR calls ARTHUR GREENWOOD on Earth and they decide that once she arrives they will move in together. CHRISTOPHER decides he needs to talk to KARYN DAX-WOLFE and confesses to her everything that has happened with Lali. LAUREN WOLFE and NOAH ALMIN hang out but she hurts his feelings during a game of truth or dare, while he shuts her up with a big kiss! NOAH ALMIN and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE play dodgeball together at the academy while getting to know each other. MEGAN GREENWOOD talks to RELAR SORAN once more and he realizes just how far her depression reaches. KATAL WOLFE and MARIAM LOMAX hang out, planning a girls night to get the attention of the boy she likes. Hoping to get help with Lali, MICHAEL calls QUESTA DAMAR on Cardassia and asks about ways to get into the future to protect the mind if his Lali. SUNI MADDIX meets with JACKSON MOYER who helps her dismiss Nori Maddix from the hospital while answering care questions. MARCUS WOLFE and KATAL talk about Lauren and Noah’s relationship as well as some about their own problems. MICHAEL goes back to the Greenwood residence before running into KARYN DAX-WOLFE and having some verbal spats. LALI FP talks to JAMES MUNROE, who is shocked to hear about everything going on and about the future. MARIAME finally goes out with KATAL before JACKSON goes home with her and they have sex. JACKSON and MEGAN later meet up at the academy and he drills her on just how strict things will be from here on out. MARCUS and LAUREN have a convo about boys and her behaviour before they part ways. #07 July, 2392 2392 #07 2392 #07